


A clotpole and a warlock

by Gxlyleo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Arthur, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Protective Arthur, gwaine can get it, gwaine is also a little bitch, lancelot just wants to go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gxlyleo/pseuds/Gxlyleo
Summary: Where Arthur finds Merlin with someone else and shit goes south.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	A clotpole and a warlock

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second lenguage so Im deeply sorry for all the horribly stupid grammar mistakes you may find in the way. I try my best but English is a bitch.

Arthur's day was going good, he may even said suspiciously good: so of course he accidentally walked into Merlin doing something remarkably idiotic.  
To absolutely no one surprise, Sir Gwaine was right beside him. Sometimes Arthur questioned his own calling of making Gwaine a knight. The man was tough as a tree, the problem lay in that the roughness of the man's body seemed to also account for his head.  
The music was playing all around the castle, after all the King's birthday was more than a good excuse for a festival. So finding two people walking around the castle- even so late at night- was not unheard of. On the contrary it seemed like just almost everyone was awake and celebrating.  
It took Arthur's less than a second to realize that the two men were clearly drunk- also not surprising given the knowledge that Gwaine had a tendency to drink up an entire tavern and force Merlin to do so as well. What did stop Arthur on his tracks was that they were dancing. It was not drunk-dancing, nor it looked ceremonial at any aspect of the word, what it did look like was… Fun. And intimate.  
Merlin had a wicked grin plaster on his face as he put his hand on Gwaine's, pushing the other man against him and holding him close, both arms around the knight waist. It was bizarre. Arthur almost opened his mouth, ready to make fun of the two of them when Gwaine started laughing. They were so sloppy and drunk only by the knight laughing they lost their balance, crashing against the wall. Merlin let out a huffle pain noise, giggling like an idiot. Arthur knew just how much the knight and his gourmet weight, so he could only wonder how Merlin was still standing.  
"Oh lord, Merlin are you okay?" Asked Gwaine, still pressing the servant against the wall.  
Merlin was too overtaken by laughter to speak any sensible words, instead he nodded, lowering his hands a little bit, now holding the other by the hip.  
"I'm fine. I'm stronger than I look like" Argue Merlin, with a playful grin.  
Which was off, because the teasing and the banter was usually directed towards Arthur. He figured Merlin was just an insolent ass to about anybody but… But it still made Arthur's eye twitch.  
What came next was even worse.  
"I hope so…" Mumbled Gwaine, cupping Merlin's face and leaning in.  
Arthur's jaw dropped and he instinctively walked backwards not trying to pry on his friends and then… Then he got curious to see what Merlin would do. Was the manservant about to smack the knight? Well, probably not, he was too nice and he liked Gwaine a little too much. But what would he say? How would he reject one of his closest friends? Arthur had yet to see Merlin do something truly selfish- not counting how terrible of a servant to the future king he was.  
So instead of walking away he waited… And his manservant didn't do any of the things the prince predicted (as per usual). On the contrary he looked eager to deepen it.  
They were kissing. Properly kissing, clinging to each other and moving towards the rooms…  
Arthur moved out of the pure hunch in his guts, turning backwards and accidentally bumping against the huge cart that was covered top to bottom with plates and goblins.  
The sound was so loud it made the prince jump in his place.  
"Arthur?"  
The blonde clench his jaw, feeling the hotness take over his neck and ears. He was royalty, he had no reason to be nervously stumbling against plates around his own castle.  
"Merlin!" He shouted instead, pretending to be unaware of what was just happening in front of him "Where on earth were you? And give me one valid reasons as to why this plates were just laying here"  
"To be fair, sire, they were on the cart" Commented Gwaine with a shit eating smile.  
Arthur narrowed his eyes, simply glaring at the knight who cleared his throat and gave Merlin a pointed look.  
"I'm sorry Arthur I was taking the cart to the kitchens…" The red of his cheeks was so fiercely streaking it took Arthur a minute to stop staring.  
Nonetheless he knew exactly what to say.  
"So I suppose you have a good excuse for the plates to be here and not with you?" Merlin bite down on his lip, clearly trying to come up with something reasonable to say. Arthur simply raise a hand, feeling his stomach doing stunts "Just take them to kitchen, Merlin"  
"Of course, sire"  
He added the last word with an edge that would usually make Arthur resist a smile but now brought a bitter flavour to his mouth.  
"Just do your job...Both of you"  
"What did I do now?" Mumbled Gwaine under his breath, clearing talking to Merlin.  
Arthur fought the impulse to punch the knight. It took over him so fast it could've been the result of the embarrassment of making a mess out of the silverware. Either way the heat took over his whole body, settling heavy on his stomach.  
It was so intense he turned around, walking so fast it was more sprinting than walking until he reached his chambers slamming the door shut and feeling the anger smoothing out.  
It was probably the wine, he told himself while undressing. Gwaine and wine are never a good combination, and he had to admit seeing the two men like that was not a pleasant watch. He was not fond of the kingdom's tradition towards people's choices in who to love or how to love, so usually he turned a blind eye whenever he could. Afterall how different was loving Gwen to Merlin loving…  
But there was no way Merlin loved Gwaine, was it? They were just drunk and having fun. A lot of knights did so, when they thought nobody was paying attention. It was fine by Arthur, at the end of the day it was all about giving some freedom to the others. But Merlin loving Gwaine? It didn't make sense. They were close, Arthur knew that much, the two spent hours getting drunk and talking their tongues off. Usually Gwaine would follow Merlin around the training field, making jabs and helping the manservant annoy the king. But that was just friendly interactions… Sure, the knight looked a notch like a lost hyperactive puppy trailing behind his owner but…  
No. There was no way. Arthur did them a favour, interrupting the moment of insanity and breaking thru the drunk gaze that could make one do just about anything.  
One day they would thank him.  
***  
"Rise and shine!" Shouted Merlin, opening the curtains.  
Arthur groaned an insult, twisting and turning in his bed. He picked under his pillow, glaring at a very chipper Merlin. The man was all but hangovered, he was so over the moon it looked like he was about to start glowing at any minute.  
"Do you need to do that everyday?" Spit out Arthur, slipping out of his sheets and feeling the soreness of where he hit against the cart.  
"Well, it is my job, so unless you feel like realising me from my duty's"  
Arthur snorted, playfully pushing Merlin out of the way. The boy's blue eyes glimmer with something so cheerful it soften Arthur's grumpy mood.  
"If you keep it this way I may just do it" Retaliated Arthur with a grin.  
Merlin helped him get dressed without shutting up for a single second. It was like having an insanely big parrot, designed just to make Arthur's life a living hell. The brunette chuckled at something Arthur mumbled, cocking his head to a side. It was a slight movement but it let Arthur take at glance at the length of his manservant throat, and the bruises that were hiding under the red neckerchief.  
Arthur surprised himself reaching towards Merlin's neck, the movement was soft and completely out of care. Which was not all that bad. It was long past the time where he pretended the man was just a servant, not that Arthur would personally let Merlin know he was the closest of his friends, but neither did he intentionally hide how much he cared. The problem was, to any idiot with eyes these were clearly love bites. He cringed at the mere thought, stopping his hand in the air before he could make the situation any more awkward.  
Merlin brows met each other as he pulled a grin, looking down at Arthur's tentative hand that was still floating in between them. So the prince acted fast, cleaning the dust out of Merlin's shoulder.  
"You could at least try to look presentable for work, Merlin"  
The boy rolled his eyes, finishing with Arthur's armour and pushing a lock of hair out of the blonde's eyes.  
"I'm presentable, you are just a prat"  
He had a busy day that set in motion too abruptly for the prince taste, he took his breakfast quickly, running to the a conference with his father and one of his trusties ally, to then spend the good part of two hours helping the king to solve issues he barely understood, all of this was fastly follow by an equally hurried lunch and before he could blink he was stopping Lancelot's strikes while the other knights laugh and chatter around them. It was always like this when his father's birthday arrived, the kingdom was a mess of tasks he was forced to achieve without getting too drunk or too exhausted. He wished it could simply last a day and not an entire week.  
"Bloody hell" He grumbled when he fell flat on his back.  
Lancelot frowned, offering a hand and pulling the prince to his feet.  
"Is everything okay, sire?" The brown eyes were covered with actual concern.  
"Hectic week" He replied with a shrugged, clapping Lancelot's shoulder and smiling.  
In the moment he almost felt proud of controlling his temper in front of the lost fight, then he heard Merlin laughing. Not just his regular chuckled or cover up scoffs, an actual to god laugh. Loud enough to caughted the attention of both Lancelot and Arthur. Gwaine was to his side, leaning in and whispering something at the boy's ear. The blue eyes were squeezed together, as he tried to keep his laughter down.  
"What so funny, Merlin?" Barked Arthur, feeling his mood drop and the exhaustion kill his patience.  
Merlin dropped the smile, moving organically in front of Gwaine, like his small trainless self could hide the rather bulky man.  
"Nothing really" He replied quickly, cheeks red and eyes watery from laughing to hard.  
Merlin was all contrast, the black hair over the pale skin, the blue eyes next to the usually red cheeks and glossy lips normally tear up by the constant bitting. It almost distracted Arthur from his annoyance. But then his eyes found the corner of a bruise, barely showing under the neckerchief and the implications that brought. What could they possibly have done once he left? Once he ran away to be more fair. Did Gwaine put those there? The thought of the knights propously marking Merlin made Arthur… Furious. Which was right down delirious.  
"Come on, Sir Gwaine, why don't you tell us all what's so funny it makes my manservant forget his place?"  
The knight's face stiffen only for a moment, to quickly regain his usual nonchalant expression.  
"Well, we were remembering your little accident from last night" He grin to then tilt his head with everything but respect "Sire"  
Arthur snorted, but it was broken and bitter, Lancelot looked at him with more worry than before, like he just knew what was about to go down.  
"Come on, Gwaine"  
The words were friendly enough to cover up the actual rage that was starting to rush all over Arthur's body. It wasn't about him kissing Merlin, that was okay… Well, that was not bad. But why hurt him? Why marking the man like a common cow? He had seen the bruises, they were too purple and big and he hated them. And sure, Merlin was an ass, and he was not allowed to even admit they shared a friendship, but they did and Arthur cared. And… And… He was pissed?  
"Oh, Arthur, don't be so sensible, it was just a joke" Tease Gwaine, moving forward and playing with his sword.  
"I know." Replied the blonde, seeing the sun shine against his blade as he striked down.  
Gwaine was quick on his feet, strong and one could even argue smart to the extent of his sword. But Arthur was mad, overtaken by the thought of being humiliated, of letting Gwaine with Merlin in the middle of night, drunk and touchy. Their swords were crashing with enough strength to shake their stand.  
"Where was this energy with Lancelot? I have to say, sire, he's getting a special treatment" Laugh Gwaine, actually having fun with the mad man that was about to cut him into pieces.  
"Shut up" Grumbled the prince, knocking him out of his feet only to be dragged down.  
And just like that they were both swordless, just rolling in the dirt like twelve years old. Gwaine managed to punch him square in the jaw, and Arthur retaliated with a kick on the stomach.  
"That's enough." announced Sir Leon, grabbing Arthur by the armour and pushing for him to let go.  
Elyan, that was covering his face with the back of his hand, move closer yaking Gwaine from the floor and giving the knight a nasty glare.  
"That hardly very knight wise of you" Spat out Elyan, looking constipated by the control laugh.  
Arthur had to fight every bone on his body to not scream 'He started it', because it was not only childhood but also a lie.  
So instead he forced a smile, looking Gwaine straight into the eyes "Why does it always end up like this with you?"  
"Because different to the saying I do bite"  
Wait… Arthur frowned, dismissing him with the back of his hand. There was no way he was actually talking about Merlin. Unless he somehow knew how much it had bothered the prince… But how would Arthur even know about it? Or more accurately, how would Gwaine know that Arthur knew? Or care for that matter.  
He walked towards Merlin, who was not even hiding the smile.  
"Very refined"  
"Shut up, Merlin"  
"No, I mean it, one of your best"  
"Merlin"  
"I'm just trying to be supportive"  
They were walking towards the castle, moving in sync even if the brunette was naturally sloppy and seemed to trip with his own boots.  
Arthur had to stop and salute multiple of his father's guests, wishing he wasn't covered in sweat and dirt.  
When Lady Odan appeared in their way, he regret every life decision he had ever made. The woman was the prettiest he had ever laid eyes upon. Not gorgeous in the way Gwen was, who emoted kindness and yet confidence with her every movement, but regal and sharp in such a manner only beauty could explain. Her face was pale and her cheekbones we're almost as prominent as Merlin's… Which was a weird comparison to make, Arthur realized. Either way the blue in her eyes could let a man breathless, in the same way sometimes Merlin stare…  
"Sire?" Said again Lady Odan, looking entertained by how lost Arthur was.  
He shook away the thoughts, tenderly grabbing Odan's hand and kissing it.  
"My lady" He replied with an apologetic smile "I'm sorry to find you in such way"  
"Don't apologise, it's good to see a true knight once in a while" Replied the girl, her lips curl up into a smile "But hopefully I will see you again at the banquet"  
"You will" Promise Arthur, giving a side smile that could be considered a bit flirty if…  
"What was that?" Asked Merlin, almost offended.  
Arthur needed to blink twice before even looking at his servant.  
"I beg your pardon, Merlin?" The words came out in a chuckle, as the blue eyes found Merlin's.  
"Sorry I just-- I thought you and Gwen…" He did some movements with his hands that were certainly not appropriate.  
They entered Arthur chambers, closing the doors behind them like they always did, even when they were supposed to let it open for other staff to walk in.  
"Well, we were, I suppose… But it wasn't fair, Merlin. More so with Lancelot in the picture" Arthur felt his chest twisting, he was content with his decision, but that didn't prevent it from hurting "Why am I even telling you this? Go fetch my clothes, and heat the water for my bath"  
***  
In moments like this Arthur realized just how lucky he was. The banquet was going splendid, the food was good, the wine was doing its work, his clothes were royal and he felt like a proper prince and not just some prat that would fight wanna be knights in the literal dust.  
And of course, Lady Odan was more than he could hope for. It wasn't Gwen, but it felt right. The way she laughed at his comments and carried the conversation with ease, it was good. Until he saw Merlin serving Gwaine. The knight put a hand on the servant's back, to anyone else it probably looked friendly, after all you couldn't hide from how obvious their friendship was. The same for the servant and Lancelot's bond. It was uncommon for a simple manservant to be so close with the prince knights but at the end of the day it was also harmless. The point remained in that bloody hand. It was just a touch, but Arthur could hear the chains clacking at how possessive it really was, and worse how nonchalant Merlin was about it. He truly didn't seem to care, if anything he looked like he was enjoying himself, leaning in and letting the other man whisper things…  
"Arthur?" Call Lady Odan. She looked like she had already repeated herself "Is everything okay?"  
"What?" He mumbled and then he remembered himself, straightened up and smiling "Sure, I was just keeping an eye on my knights. They have a tendency to over drink"  
It was just a hand in someone's back, so one could only wonder why this led into the prince of Camelot drinking more than Percival could handle- which was a lot.  
It came to his attention he was way too drunk when Sir Leon threw him an apple that hit him right in the middle of the eyes. Lady Odan let out a surprise noise, covering her mouth.  
The king in other hand let out the strongest laugh of the night "I think is time you visit your chamber, Arthur"  
The blonde nodded, doing his best to say his goodbyes to Lady Odan without doing something that could potentially get him beheaded if her dad was watching.  
It only got worse when he rose to his feet. The alcohol seemed to hit all together, making the man stumble and probably fall if it wasn't for the scrawny hands that trap him by the waist.  
"Sire" Said Merlin with a smirk "Let me assist you"  
The walk to his chambers was rough. Arthur almost fell more than once and when they finally were half way through it he almost puked.  
"You need to slow your drinking you cabbage head" Scold him Merlin, holding his weight the best he could "Not even Sir Percival was this drunk… Not even Gwaine!"  
"You would know wouldn't you?" Grumbled Arthur, letting go of Merlin and almost throwing himself against the door of his chambers only to get plaster against it.  
"We close them, remember? Because of all the people walking around the castle"  
Arthur barely answered him, looking at the boy's long fingers searching for the key that was hanging from Arthur's waist. Once the door was actually open he barged in, falling straight to the ground and standing up immediately, doing half of the way to his bed with the tip of his fingers against the floor.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine" He assured, grabbing the wooden column of the bed and collapsing onto the mattress.  
"If you say it three times it becomes suspicious, Arthur" The boy was resting against one of the wooden columns looking down at Arthur with a smile. "At least let me take out your cape, your gonna choke with it"  
So he did, he leaned in, unbuttoning the golden brooch and moving Arthur to a side so he could take the cape from under him. In the process Arthur's eyes darted towards the servant's neck again. He had always liked Merlin's neck… That was weird. But true, he looked like a bird: all long neck and bones. The alcohol was definitely to blame when he reached for the other neck, softly touching the hurted skin.  
"Don't let people hurt you like this, Merlin" He mumbled, raising his other arm and untying the neckerchief to get a better look at the damage "People do this to claim others, don't let them"  
Arthur finally looked up Merlin's eyes, who was looking at the prince like he had grown a horn. He really had some very beautiful eyes. Even more than Lady Odan. Also a very weird thought. Merlin finally seemed to break out of the shook, smirking.  
"And that because as a servant I belong to the kingdom, don't I? This is basically property damage" He was teasing and trying to get under Arthur's skin but his eyes were still glued to the prince's.  
"No. You don't let no one own you, that's an order" Arthur chuckled, brushing his thumb against the bites that were all down to Merlin collarbone "If you break it you are gonna be committing treason"  
Merlin snorted, and reached to get his neckerchief back, but Arthur moved away, putting the piece of fabric around his own neck.  
"We just took the one choking hazard, Arthur…" Started scolding Merlin, looking at the prince like he was tired of protecting him.  
"It smells nice" Blurt out Arthur, immediately turning red "I mean nicer than I expected, not that I expected to smell like anything… I mean I don't think about how you smell, wait, but if I did… Not that I do, I'm just trying to convey if I did though about it I would think it would smell bad nor good, I'm--Im just gonna stop talking now"  
Merlin sat at the end of the bed, laughing just as hard as he did with Gwaine in the training field "Should I be concerned that someone poison you?"  
"With my luck, someone probably did" Groaned Arthur, sitting up.  
He put a hand on Merlin's neck again, feeling the weight growing bigger in his chest. It was a horrible, mushy, uncomfortable, awkward, painful feeling. He hated the idea of Gwaine all over his friend, biting, sucking and kissing. It felt like a personal attack, like he had targeted something closer to Arthur than his right hand. He put the other hand on Merlin's cheek and stared at him for a moment.  
"Would you promise me, Merlin?" The words were barely a whisper "Tell me you won't let them do this again"  
Merlin narrowed his eyes, a frown obscuring his face as he smiled at Arthur.  
"I promise"  
***  
Things were smooth after that. Arthur did everything in his power to try to forget the little incident of the neckerchief and the smudgy pledges and to his surprise Merlin didn't even say a word about it. He didn't even ask for the neckerchief back, which led the piece of fabric to rest in one of Arthur's drawers. Merlin even fetched himself a replacement in a very deep purple colour, the prince liked it, just not as much as the scarlet one.  
And all of that was great until he walked at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
They were on a hunting trip, just the knights and himself. And of course, Merlin. The boy was like a shadow to Arthur, so when they settled camp and lost track of the brunette for the good part of an hour he worried.  
This was not a new occurrence, Merlin had a tendency to disappear to later reappear in the most ridiculous type of trouble.  
This time it was Lancelot the one who noticed how nervous and over the place the prince was.  
"What's bothering you, sire?" Asked the man with a pointed look.  
"Have you seen Merlin?"  
The words were basically blurted out as he searched the forest with a glare.  
"He's looking for wood"  
"He's been looking for wood for an hour?" The blue eyes narrow, unconvinced.  
"Well, Gwaine joined him and you know how they get"  
Arthur's throat got dried and he couldn't help but to jerk away like someone had just slapped him.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
Lancelot raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth and closing it before actually speaking.  
"That they are idiots together"  
How did that anger Arthur? He wasn't sure. What he did know was that they were on a hunting trip not a honeymoon and that his manservant should be bringing wood and not…  
"Come on, let's go find the idiots" Grumbled Arthur, looking intoxicated.  
Lancelot's face shifted, appearing constipated for a minute but then he obeyed without a single word.  
They scatter the surrounding woods, walking like they were actually hunting and not looking for two morons who thought they could use Arthur's time for their own satisfaction…  
Even if hunting was not really a serious matter… Because he knew neither of them would actually compromise his well being. It was just a hunting trip… Perhaps he should just drop it, let them have their fun and scream at Merlin when they got back. As much as he loved calling the both of them useless, they were far from that, they fought side by side with Arthur at every chance they had… Merlin had probably saved his life more time he could count. Was he being ungrateful? Should he just let them have this one thing? And annoying, horrible, skin crawling thing?  
He was about to turn around when he heard the laughs. For a second he was thankful Lancelot had taken another route because he felt his own face going flat.  
Merlin and Gwaine were not kissing, nor doing anything worse. They were simply sitting down on the floor, a pile of twigs in between them. It took the prince a moment to understand what the actual hell was the tiny structure they were building.  
A house.  
They were making a house out of twigs.  
So they were just two idiots that had found their way into the wine reserves.  
He was too far away to hear what they were saying to each other, but whatever it was seemed to bring a smile out of the knights who leaned in kissing Merlin's cheek.  
"Arthur" Lancelot had appeared behind him, looking… Scare? "I beg you, do not act before they can explain it. This may not be what…"  
"He's in love" The words slip out of Arthur's mouth without the prince having any power in controlling them. "How is he in love with that brute?"  
"What?" The knight looked so confused that in any other circumstances it would have been comical "Sire, they are good men and forgive me for speaking out of place but I don't believe they deserved to be punished…"  
Arthur's whole body felt unreal, detached from his hurting chest and tied up throat. When he spoke again it was in broken words.  
"What? You know where my heart lays, Lancelot. I would never punish someone simply for who they...Who they chose to love" His eyes were burning now, as Merlin took one of the twigs and threw it at Gwaine's way, making the man stand up and unleashing a raise away from their tiny twig house. In good fortune they went the other way, letting Arthur and Lancelot staring at their little playground. The prince's eyes were glued to the fucking house, hypnotized by the idea of being that childish with someone. But not just anyone, Merlin.  
His manservant was in love.  
Lancelot, who was clearly trying to fix together the situation, narrowed his eyes, studying the prince like it was the first time they met. Eventually the pieces drop in place because the knight let out a small "oh".  
"Arthur…"  
"I don't get it" Confessed the prince, cocking his head to a side and shaking the feeling of loss out of his bones "Well, but I guess is nothing I should get, isn't it?"  
"Arthur are you…" Lancelot put a hand on his shoulder, the brown eyes filled with sorrow.  
"Let's go"  
***  
Merlin wouldn't shut the hell up. He talked and talked and talked and Arthur was incapable of saying a word in return. It was later in the night and they were laying in Arthur's tent, head to bottom, trying to get some rest. And when Arthur couldn't handle anymore he broke.  
"Why don't you go with Gwaine?" He burst out, feeling his face getting red "I'm sure he's gonna appreciate the constant babbling more than I do"  
"Don't lie to me, Arthur" tease Merlin, pushing the prince feet "I know you like my babbling"  
He did like the babbling. Which was so painfully annoying. Why did he like the babbling? The whole matter was disturbing.  
"No I don't" He was on the break of pouting "Now shut up or I'm gonna let you walk back to Camelot"  
Instead of shutting up, like someone with a half functional brain would do, Merlin sat up, turning around until he was at Arthur's side.  
"So what's wrong with you, anyways?"  
"Merlin do I need to remind you I'm the crown prince and not you, so I'm the one who decides when we talk?"  
"Clotpole head" Mumbled Merlin under his breath, turning around and leaving the prince to speak to the back of his head.  
"Merlin!"  
"What? I thought you didn't want to talk" The servant words were less cheerful than before making the prince's chest feel heavy with someone dangerously similar to guilt.  
"But I'm the one who decides that, Merlin" Argue the prince reaching for the manservant shoulder without much thought "Don't be a girl"  
"I'm obeying, my liege" The brunette said, not without making the title sound obloquy.  
"Merlin…" Arthur started, stabbing a finger in Merlin's side getting a small jab and a giggle. Nonetheless Merlin didn't speak up, still looking firmly at the other side of the tent. Which leaves the prince with nothing but the obligation to pick at the manservants ribcages again, and again, and again.  
Surely enough at the time fifth time, Merlin was openly laughing and throwing his hand into the air, pushing the crown prince back by the face.  
"Let go, dollophead!" Snicker the man, folding himself in two so the blonde couldn't access his sides.  
"That's no way to speak to your prince!" Replied Arthur, with a sneer still picking at any piece of uncovered body Merlin had.  
The servant crawled away, getting out of the tent and running into the night. Arthur could have just let him, and stayed inside laughing at Merlin's over exaggerations, instead he got up on his feet and started chasing the boy.  
"You have the foot coordinating of a drunk baby lamb, Merlin" He shouted, as he trail behind the stumbling servant. Merlin may have been sloppy but he was faster than most, which was a remarkable quality in someone who always managed to be late.  
"So you admitted a baby lamb could outrun you?" Tease the boy as they run past Sir Leon. The knight instinctively standt up, ready to kill or die.  
"Everything okay, Sire?" Asked the man, looking wired up.  
"It'll be better once I beat Merlin's useless talkative annoying ass into the dust!"  
Arthur may be wrong but he could have swore Sir.Leon rolled his eyes as he collapsed against the ground next to the fire.  
They run right into the woods, not even stopping to the possibility of actual danger. Finally Merlin's feet got entangled between some vanes, making the young servant stop and just by a second avoid falling face first to ground. He weeze, breathing heavily at his almost fall when the huge royal ass that was chasing him crashed against his back, tackling him to the ground.  
"Arthur!" He shriek, twisting in his place getting face to face with a breathless and giggling future king of Camelot.  
The blonde wished he could see better in the dark only to appreciate Merlin's face of defeat.  
"Apologise" Arthur demanded, with a smirk so wide it was almost arrogant.  
"You are the one who's chasing me into the woods like a mad man!" Complained Merlin, trying to get loose of Arthur's grip, which was answered with the blonde taking hold of both the servant's hands and pushing them against the floor.  
"You ignore me!"  
Merlin laughed at that, letting his head fall to the side "How could I ever commit such a treason, sire?"  
"You are the worst servant in the five kingdoms, Merlin"  
"And you are the biggest prat" Merlin said with a smile, his words playful but sweet.  
Arthur's next response was creeping out of his mouth when Merlin kicked him in the stomach, making him whimper and letting the rather small man push him off himself and forcing the prince down.  
It was a surreal view, Merlin smirking and hovering over him. His throat dried up and his limbs felt too light to push the servant off his body. Besides, the pressure of other body gently pressing against his was the kindest type of contact he had endorsed in a while. Actually, it was more than nice and every inch of his body hated the idea of Gwaine being in his place, enjoying Merlin's company like he did. The prince's hands wonder, holding Merlin's shoulder unsure what to do next. The manservant's face changed as he took in the blonde's silence, quickly getting to his feet and offering a hand.  
"Come on, Sire, I'm sorry"  
Arthur slapped the hand away, suddenly coming back into his body.  
"You are gonna be sorry when I gave you the list of chores you have yet get done"  
***  
Arthur started collecting moments where he felt like ripping Gwaine's head off. Sometimes it was small things like seeing them brush shoulders or hands, some other it was whispers and chuckles, more often than not it was the knight's bloody hand always placed in his friend's body. It always striked Arthur right in the gut.  
The most remarkable of those occasions was when Merlin broke his promise. It was the end of a terribly long day, he had spent most of it with his father who seemed to become more drastic with magic every day that went by.  
This time it was a young girl, who's house had caught on fire and her younger siblings were there to testify it was of her doing.  
The girl cried and screamed, swearing she didn't intend for it to happen. She had no control over her powers.  
"I was born with it! It's not my fault!" She had hollowed as the guards took her to her cell.  
His father, who looked tired but not overwhelmed by the pain in the poor girl's voice, had decided the most adequate punishment was death. Even if nobody was hurt in the fire. Even if she had no control over it. Even if Arthur fighted against it.  
So it was not a stretch to say: the prince had a long day.  
"What do you think, Merlin" He asked once they were alone.  
The boy was awfully quiet, Arthur had seen the way he looked at the girl, like he would rather die in her place than let Uther get his way. The prince knew his manservant, he was aware Merlin didn't seem to have the same primal reaction than most share about magic. After all the man was kind by heart, he never did any harm unless it was absolutely necessary.  
It was not a surprise seeing him like a beaten up puppy.  
"What do you mean, sire?" Replied the man, playing dumb.  
"About the girl. Do you think my father made the right decision?"  
The blue eyes narrowed, looking down to his feet "I don't think it is my place to question the king's choices… But no, Arthur, I don't think killing a girl for doing something she can't control and she doesn't understand is the right decision" As he spoke his eyes filled with that wise glimmer Arthur sometimes feared.  
"I'm afraid I agree with you, Merlin"  
"Then do something" The words slip out of the servant immediately, as he walked closer to Arthur, sitting next to the prince on the edge of the bed "You must do something"  
"What, Merlin? You know my father, he doesn't reason when magic is involved" Snapped the prince, holding his face between his hands.  
"So make him. Are you willing to let a girl die before questioning your father's judgment?"  
"Is not that easy…" Whisper Arthur under his breath, regretting ever asking for the servant's advice.  
"I never say it was: but it's fair and just" The man's words were firm as his voice became velvety and wise.  
"You don't understand what it's like to carry all this weight"  
Arthur opened his eyes, only to see the sheer patience and devotion in his friend's eyes. Merlin trusted in him, he believed he could be a better King than his father was… All this pressure, all this hope. It was crushing.  
"I don't pretend I do, sire…"  
"Then stop talking like you know what you are saying, Merlin" The burst of anger creeped through his words. The prince was tired of everyone's expectations, he couldn't bear it. Merlin was opening his mouth to answer when Arthur raised a hand, making him stop "Go now."  
"Arth--"  
"That was an order" Bark the blonde, blue eyes charge with exhaustion.  
If Merlin was a proper servant, he would have apologized to then leave the chamber as respectfully as humanly possible. Instead the brunette jumped to his feet, storming out of the room like an angry kid.  
Arthur let out a grumbled, crushing against the bed. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just dismiss his father's judgment, Uther was the king after all and the girl had used magic… There was no way around it. The crown prince could only think of one solution and even if he decided to take that route that wouldn't help anybody. It was a patch not a solution.  
But what else could he do? Or more importantly, what would he do once he became king? Once someone used magic by accident under his watch? Would Merlin leave him when he realized the young heir could not throw away years upon years of criminalization against magic?  
More importantly did it even matter? Did it matter that a servant frowned upon his and his father's decisions?  
***  
It was around the time he and the girl were running through the woods he admitted to himself: it definitely mattered what Merlin believed. Not only for what his friend could feel towards Arthur- or stop feeling for that matter. It was about the principle: his servant was the head of his people. He represented them in many ways, he worked with the village, he talked with the town, he had friends and family among them and Arthur knew he would lay his life for Camelot, not only that but he was willing to do just about anything- except, maybe, letting the prince die- to preserve the kingdoms safety.  
But killing an innocent wouldn't help the realm, it would only feed his father hatred.  
So, obviously, he broke the girl out and now was running from his own knights. How fitting.  
"Here!" He exclaimed hushed against the girl's ear.  
They run right into a cave, Arthur putting his body in front of hers as the horses run in front of them. Not on their best fortune the knights stopped there, clearly searching the area.  
Another horse came from behind "Where are they? Did you see the man's face?"  
It was Elyan, clearly eager to stop whoever decided to break Camelot's laws.  
"No" Replied Sir Leon, he sounded dry and tired "Where on earth is Gwaine and Percival?"  
"They were at the tavern, they must be on their way"  
Arthur wasn't sure how much time he spent hiding with the girl, but he needed to leave quickly. Him being missing could only drive suspicion to the situation.  
When he finally parted towards the castle he left the girl with a bag of gold,a dagger and clear instructions of which path to take hoping either of the two could help her survive.  
"I will forever be grateful, My liege" Muttered the girl, her brown eyes filled with respect.  
Arthur couldn't take them out of his head. The way she looked at him was what he hoped for his kingdom: hope and trust. Nothing else.  
He made his way to his chambers, changing the dirty clothes and putting on a tunic, because before he could grant himself sleep there was something else to do.

Merlin opened the door like a frightened hare, the blonde saw the relief that took over his expression when he realized it was the prince on the other side. The servant was prone to forget himself, never like this time tho: he jumped towards Arthur, hugging the crown prince and letting a heavy breath escape his throat.  
"I couldn't find you" Cried out the boy, hugging tighter.  
Arthur froze. Not knowing how to react with the servant's sudden outburst.  
"Merlin?" He teased, clapping the brunette on the back and smirking so wide he knew it probably looked like a sneer.  
The man let go, moving away abruptly and trying to put himself together "Er--Sorry, I'm just happy you are not dead, my lord"  
"I'm glad about that too," joked Arthur "can I come in?"  
Merlin moved to a side, still looking embarrassed. The physician chambers were more cluttered than any other room in the castle: it didn't matter where your eyes fell upon, there was probably some plant and potions.  
"Where is Gaius?" Wondered the prince feeling weird in his own body.  
"Gone, some guards got attacked… But I have the feeling you may know something about it?"  
Arthur shrugged, putting on a grimace of confusion "Don't know what you talking about, Merlin"  
"Oh, that is weird because I've been looking for you for a couple' hours. I figured you were dealing with the break out…" Said the brunette with something wicked on his eyes.  
"Break out?" Remarked the prince, playing dumb enough it was clear as water he knew exactly what break out Merlin was talking about.  
"The girl. Apparently she had some help, the knights are already out and looking for them, sire."  
Arthur made a small noise of surprise, nodding and passing around Merlin.  
"That's truly amazing"  
"Arthur…"  
"Merlin" Mouthed Arthur with a smirk "I can assure you my knights are the best. The only way this girl could get away is if she was help by someone who know the lands better than me"  
Merlin's smile was so big it looked comical, the servant sigh in relief letting himself fall against the table, both hands grabbing the side with force like he needed to stabilize himself. It was when the manservant leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling that Arthur caught the bite on his neck.  
It was just one and pretty well hidden, by the redness of it Arthur figure Gwaine was not with Percival at the tavern…  
When Merlin looked back again his face shifted, suddenly looking worried.  
"What is it?" Asked the man, clearly confused at the drastic change in Arthur's demeners.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your face, Arthur, you look like you just saw a ghost" Merlin tried to smile again but his face fell short.  
Arthur wondered what to do: he was no longer drunk; he couldn't just ask Merlin not to let someone bite him, that was his private matter and not for him to comment. On the other hand what Merlin and Gwaine were doing was not technically legal and Arthur was already being merciful by letting them live their life freely. Nonetheless what was his reason to tell to stop? People didn't even notice Merlin's bruises, only he did. And even if someone else realized his manservant was walking around marked like livestock, they would assume it was some girl from the downtown, not one of the knights of Camelot.  
So why did Arthur want it to stop? What was it about it that made him feel so in despair?  
"Whoever they are they better be worth breaking a promise to the crown prince" Said Arthur, he pushed a grin to his face trying to be playful rather than confrontal.  
Merlin deserved a life and he could learn to respect that.  
The brunettes hands shot up to his neck, looking slightly horrify he walked towards the nearest surface with a reflection "For the love of--"  
"You didn't even know that was there?" Asked Arthur, a little too curious for his own good.  
"No I--Well, I asked them not to do this…"  
"Is okay Merlin, I was meaning to tell you…" Arthur felt his guts sinking as he spoke "I'm very sorry about the other night. I meant it, I don't particularly like the idea of someone claiming you like that, but for me to make you promise what to do with yourself kind of defeats the point of not letting anyone own you"  
The boy looked astonished, mouth half open and eyes narrowing "Did you just apologise?"  
Arthur did the only thing sensible, hitting Merlin on the chest and smirking as wide as physically possible.  
"Don't relish on it"  
"Oh I will"  
Maybe that's what Arthur needed, cleared his head and be true to his heart. Being a nobel was a known quality of his after all. For some reason instead of leaving in the moment, leaving things to be he decided to do something idiotic.  
He raised his hand, fingers lingering and barely brushing the pale skin now bruise and red "I still don't like it"  
Merlin chuckled, leaning in against the touch "Why? People are not gonna see it, you don't need to throw me in the shacks for shaming you"  
The prince snorted placing his whole hand against Merlin's neck, holding "If I haven't throw you in the shacks already, I'm clearly not gonna do it now"  
Merlin bite down his lips looking wired "Good, my back can't take the floor in the cells"  
Arthur let his hand fall, walking away from Merlin feeling his body unfamiliar. It was clear then, he fucking hated this situation.  
***  
Arthur was gonna murder Gwaine.  
There was no other option, just killing the moron. He could take the knight marking his servant, he could even live being constantly hunted by small indications of the two men's affection. What the knight could not do is make Merlin sad.  
The brunette had started his week off, not screaming in the morning and no witty comments for breakfast, then he spent the whole time on the training field looking choke up, almost flinching everytime Gwaine came close to him.  
He was sitting next to Sir Leon, talking about Elyan's great use of the shield when he catched Merlin offering Gwaine a sword, the knight took it without even glancing at the boy, looking anger and even pushing him with the shoulder as he made his way back to the center of the field.  
"What was that about?" He groaned, his voice getting higher than usual.  
Sir Leon needed a minute to catch up with the prince, looking at the two men for a few seconds before letting out a restrained sound.  
"Oh, they been like that since yesterday" Confirm the knight, shrugging "Not sure what happen, they are usually closer than blood"  
It wasn't until dinner time that he truly felt like ripping the skin out of Gwaine's bones. Merlin appeared- late as usual- with his supper and teary eyes.  
The servant tried his hardest to act like nothing was up, but Arthur stopped him on the spot.  
"Merlin, what's been bothering you?"  
The boy shook his head, smiling shyly "Nothing, sire. There's anything else I can do for you?"  
"Yes, stop lying, you have been sulking all day what happened?"  
Merlin simply stayed silent, his eyes set on his own feet.  
Oh, he was gonna stab someone tonight.  
"Merlin, you know you can talk to me, right?" Offered the prince, standing up and reaching to the boy's shoulder.  
"Is not nothing, sire"  
He waited until the servant left the chambers, he even ate his supper, before standing up and walking steady towards the knights rooms. He crashed to the door of Gwaine's chamber feeling his blood starting to boil.  
"Arthur?" Scream Gwaine, jumping on his chair and putting on a cocky smile "You almost gave me a heart attack.  
The crown prince closed the door behind him more out of insitic than better judgement. Gwaine was standing up when the blonde charged against him, punching him square in the eye.  
"What the f--" Grumbled Gwaine, holding himself together without losing his balance.  
"I don't know what you did, but if he comes to my chambers crying again I will feed you to the dogs" Burst out Arthur, spitting at his every word.  
The knight's eyes narrowed, horror filling his expression as he understood what the prince words meant.  
"You don't understand…" Started saying Gwaine.  
Arthur took him by the collar, forcing him to stand upright "I don't need to understand, Gwaine, don't toy with him"  
The knight hit the hands away from his body, pushing the prince away and letting out a bitter laugh, "You don't know what you are talking about, sire"  
"No reasons will--"  
Gwaine look down at his feet, looking in the worst shape Arthur had ever seen him "He is a sorcerer, My liege"  
Arthur's body went cold, knees losing his strength and head spinning uncontrollably.  
"Go again?"  
"Merlin, he is a sorcerer"  
Arthur snorted, there was no way this was real. The servant was such a clumsy, harmless, selfless mess, how could he be a warlock?  
"You are joking, right?" Mumbled the prince feeling his word turning around and twisting just to get caught on his throat.  
"I--I know I should have come to you when I found out but…"  
"How do you know this?" Demanded the prince, losing control over his tone that sounded broken and hurt.  
"Yesterday, when he accompanied me on my quest; we were attack, sire. We were not gonna make it and Merlin… He used his powers, sire"  
Arthur turned around, stumbling out of the room and trying to find his way towards his own chambers. He was barely aware of Gwaine's voice behind him, begging for Arthur to forgive the servant. Eventually Gwaine stopped, collapsing against a wall and sliding down to the floor.  
His own father appeared in front of him eventually.  
"Arthur, are you alright?" Asked Uther, walking next to Gaius.  
"Yes, father" He feet his own gaze, unraveled and insane "Gaius, where is Merlin?"  
"He already went back to our chambers, sire" Smile the physician.  
***  
Merlin was a sorcerer. The enemy, the one his father swore to extinct. Arthur couldn't even remember himself until he knocked at Merlin's door.  
"Arthur?" Asked Merlin, eyes red and cheeks puff.  
He should drag him to his father's, expose him, cast him to death out of treason. He-- He collapsed against him, hugging the man close and feeling his body shiver, trembling out of panic.  
"You idiot" Groaned the prince, he pushed the warlock inside the chamber closing the door behind them still holding the servant close "I know, Merlin"  
The boy went stiff, trying to walk away from the grip.  
"What do you know?"  
Arthur snorted, running his hand thru his face "About Gwaine," the relief cross through Merlin's face and Arthur almost laughs at it "and about your magic, Merlin"  
The boy blink twice, choking on his words "I swear, Arthur, I only use it to protect--"  
"I don't care, Merlin" Arthur grumbled, putting both of his hands on the other boy's face, softly brushing his thumbs against Merlin's cheekbones "I should care, but not now… Know I don't care…I’m not angry with you, I've seen enough to know that you are good. I--I, seen enough to understand magic is not inherently bad…I just wished you would’ve trusted me"  
Merlin eyes were burning red, he nodded, confused and breathless, his eyes softening to then lean in brushing his lips against the prince.  
"I'm so sor--"  
Arthur pressed his mouth against Merlin's, holding him and feeling how the restless feeling of pain that had been hunting him for months disappeared.  
All the years he shared with the warlock come crashing down to him. Every single time he felt like the weight of the world and his kingdom was simply too heavy for him to carry, how each and every time Merlin had been there, sometimes smirking and teasing and some other speaking softly, with that gravely voice the boy only uses under the light of the moon, assuring him he will protect him, promising Arthur that his future was bright, that they will change the world for better, all those tender words the crown prince could never shake he because he trusted Merlin. He loved Merlin. Even with magic in between them.  
They moved apart, the two pairs of blue eyes shimmery and hopefully.  
"We'll figure it all out, Merlin" Said Arthur, knowing this was his turn to make promises about wonderful destiny's "I love you, and if that means loving magic so beat it"  
Merlin scoff, sniffling and pressing his forehead against Arthur's.  
"Dollophead," He mutter, kissing Arthur's cheeks and jaw "You probably should know I love you too”  
“What about Gwaine?” Arthur’s voice was soft and filled with pain.  
“He knows I love you” Simply said Merlin, chuckling “I should probably talk to him…”  
“Later” Interrupted Arthur, cradling Merlin’s face and pressing sloppy kisses to his cheeks.  
The warlock nodded, kissing back and smiling so wide it could’ve lighting the whole kingdom “Later”


End file.
